Kevin's Confession
by Authority Man 37
Summary: When Kevin hears the news about Old Man Marley's death, he confesses to his parents about his hidden secret regarding his involvement with the Wet/Sticky Bandits. When he does, his parents become displeased and gets sent to his room. So, he runsaway from home and goes into the heart of Chicago. However, he bumps into his old adversaries. Will Kevin escape? Read and Review, please!


**Kevin's Confession**

Disclaimer: I don't own Home Alone. Nor any of the characters themselves. Only the respective company does. This story takes place after the events of Home Alone 2: Lost in New York. Read & Review and please, no flames!

Five years has passed, since Kevin and his family have moved back from New York to Chicago in Peter's suburb home.

For Kevin, he is in his older 40's. Whereas his brothers and sisters including his cousins are in their mid or late 50's and 60's.

In the meantime, he and his parents are out shoveling the snow from the driveway due to the overwhelming snowstorm that occurred last night.

The snow was so deep that it merely took hours to clear out the snow.

Their backs were sore and are sweating profusely from underneath their winter jackets. Still, they are nearly half-done with the driveway.

Kevin took a moment to catch his breath. "Aw, man. I'm so tired."

"You're telling me. It really snowed a lot, yesterday" told Peter.

Kate stretched her back. "C'mon. We've got a lot more to do." She and Peter continue to push the snow onto the grass that was filled with piles of snow.

Kevin was about to resume his snow-shoveling with his family until he spots a young female from next door.

She was exiting from Old Man Marley's house and walked down the sidewalk with her hands in her pockets.

When she stopped and took a glanced at Kevin, she has a flashback of him and Old Man Marley from many years ago.

She approached to him with a faint smile on her face. "Hi, Kevin. Long-time no see."

He blinked his eyes. "You look familiar. Have we met?"

"Yes. You were with my grandfather at the church, where I sang."

Peter and Kate overheard Kevin's conversation with the young girl and stopped shoveling.

"Hey, Kevin. Who's this girl?"

"And how does she know you?"

He replied to them. "She is Old Man Marley's granddaughter."

"Oh, really? So, how is he doing?" asked Peter.

The young woman frowned. "He's not doing anything. He passed away, a couple of years ago."

"What?" cried Kevin.

"Oh, dear. How did this happen?" wondered Kate.

She explained. "Right after I've graduated, he died from a heart attack."

Kevin was at a loss for words. He couldn't believe that the man he once feared than assisted him from the Wet Bandits had passed on.

She noticed Kevin's body language about her grandfather's passing. "Is something wrong?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing. I'd better get back to shoveling."

She resumed her walk and left the McCallister's.

Peter and Kate looked at each other and are curious to know as to what's going inside Kevin's mind.

Kate asked Peter. "Do you think that Kevin is hiding something from us?"

"I'm not sure. But for now, let's get back to work."

After an hour and a half, they've completed the driveway that was full of snow.

Kate breathed in a sigh of relief. "That went well."

"I agree." Peter than turned to Kevin with concern on his face. "Kevin, we need to talk."

Kevin shrugged. "About what?"

Kate added. "About Mr. Marley and his granddaughter. Or is there something else that we weren't aware of?"

With a deep sigh, Kevin replied. "Actually, there is. But it not only involves you and dad, it also involves everybody."

Peter and Kate's eyes were widened with surprise.

"What?"

"Kevin..."

Now back inside the suburb house, the entire McCallister family are sitting in the kitchen. Waiting to hear from Kevin.

Buzz spoke first. "So, Kevin. What's this secret that you're hiding from us?"

"And how long has it been?" Fuller wondered.

Kevin unveiled the truth to everybody. "This will be a complete shock. I've kept this secret for five years."

They all looked stunned and flabber-gastered from Kevin's secret.

He continued on. "Now, I'm sure you're all wondering why. While all of you were heading to Paris, the house was invaded by a pair of thugs calling themselves _'The Wet Bandits'._ Fortunately, I came prepared by arming the place with booby traps and other devices. When they caught me, I thought I was done for until Old Man Marley came in and rescued me from them. They were arrested thereafter. But a year later, I bumped into them in New York when I took the wrong flight. Much to my surprise, Uncle Rob lived there. Yet, I found out that he wasn't in because his apartment was renovating."

Peter asked Kevin about the thugs. "And then, you used the same tactics from before?"

"Yeah. And much like last time, I was again caught by them. Luckily, I was spared by a Bird Lady and she saved me. Right before they were arrested, again."

Kate sighed and realized of how much trouble Kevin has been through. "Kevin, why didn't you tell us?"

He replied. "Because, you wouldn't take me lightly from all of the problems that I've had with those guys including Buzz."

Frank shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe this."

As all of the McCallister's are talking to each other about Kevin's secret revealed, Peter and Kate stared at Kevin.

"Kevin, we're very disappointed in you."

"You've been into a lot of trouble in your day. But this, this take the cake."

He tried to explain to them. "I know that this is a huge misunderstanding, but..."

Peter interjected him. "No buts, Kevin! Now, go to your room! And because of that, you're not joining us for dinner!"

As soon as Kevin turned to leave, he replied back at him and the rest of the family with a verbal answer. "You know, what? This whole family would be better off, if I never existed!" He ran upstairs and slammed the door behind him in the third bedroom floor.

Kate buried her face with her hands, while Peter sighed.

The rest of the McCallister's stood there in silence. Their lives would've been much different, if Kevin was not around.

For Frank, however, he had a different opinion. "So, uh...when do we eat?"

Leslie elbowed him in the ribs.

Inside the third bedroom floor, Kevin had his arms crossed and sat down on the bed. He was visibly upset after he unveiled the secret about the Wet Bandits and the sudden outcome of Old Man Marley.

As a result, his family were not happy of how long his secret had lasted. Not only that, he is unable to join them for dinner.

He then recalls the incident from way back, when he got into a fight with Buzz over his order of a plain cheese pizza. His feud with Buzz escalated by assaulting him at a choir performance.

Now that his secret is out, his parents nor any of the family members can't trust him.

Later on, he hears the sounds of tires screeching from outside since he had his window opened. He peeked at the window to see a pizza delivery vehicle parked outside. He noticed his parents taking and paying seven boxes of pizza.

Feeling that he is neglected by his parents, he decides to take matters into his own hands.

After he sees the pizza vehicle leave, along with parents back inside the house, he climbed into the window panel and jumped out. He landed a bit stiff and brushed himself off. As he gets a view from the window outside, he sees his family enjoying the feast without him.

By taking one last glance, he leaves the house and onto the streets.

Back inside, the McCallister's are eating one or two pizza slices at a time. They were even chatting to each other, during their meal.

Everyone was satisfied until Peter had noticed a vacant pizza box unopened on the sides.

He asked Kate. "Honey, who's that for? Don't tell me it's for Kevin."

"Well, of course it is. I just want to make up for what's happened."

Kate took the pizza in her hands and went up the stairs to see Kevin. But the moment she swung opened the door, the room was empty. Her fear worsened, when she spotted the window opened.

"Oh, my god!"

She headed back downstairs and alerted Peter including everybody. "Peter! Kevin has run away!"

"He what?" he cried.

The whole family stopped eating and paused.

"We've got to find him!" Fuller suggested.

"But, how? We don't even know where he went to" told Jeff.

Kate informed them. "Okay, we mustn't panic. Peter and I will take Buzz and Fuller. Frank and Leslie, scope out the neighborhood with Heather, Leslie, Tracey and Jeff and find out where he's headed. The rest of you, stay where you are. We'll call you, when we found him."

While the family begins their search, back to where Kevin is, heading into the heart of Chicago.

It took him several hours to reach downtown. He checked his wallet to see, if he has enough money for the bus. Luckily, he does.

He got on the bus and asked for a transfer. The bus driver gave him the ticket and Kevin sat down.

After bypassing infamous buildings, he got off the bus and took another one. Right after that, he decided to walk down the streets.

He then spots a very tall structure building. It was the Water Tower Place. Knowing that this is a very good place to hide and also explore, he went in.

From there, he became amazed that there are eight levels of shops in every floor.

"Wow! This reminds me of Duncan's Toy Chest in New York."

As Kevin looms over at the facility, back on over with Frank and Leslie with some company, they have asked several neighbors in the neighborhood regarding Kevin's whereabouts.

No matter whom they've asked, every neighbor shook their heads.

Frank phoned Peter on his cell. "Peter?"

"Yes, Frank. Any luck?" He said, sitting on the passenger side with Kate at the wheel.

"None, I'm afraid. We've searched everywhere and we got nothin'. How about you?"

Peter responded. "Same thing." He asked Kate. "You don't really think that he went to downtown, did he?"

"I'm not sure. But if he is there, we'll eventually find him."

Peter and Kate continued their search as they head into the heart of Chicago.

Kevin kept strolling down the mall with a frequent smile on his face. He has bypassed several stores such as White House Black Market, American Eagle Outfitters, The Limited, Wet Seal and even the official Chicago Cubs Clubhouse Shop.

He later went to the seventh floor with multiple restaurant and cafeteria style eateries in the atrium of the center.

His stomach growled loudly.

"I guess, I'm kind of hungry."

He inspects his wallet and realized that he has his client card with him. He then went to A&W and purchased a Double Mozza Burger meal to satisfy his craving.

Once he bites his burger, he became pleased with himself. After munching down, he ate the fries and sipped his drink.

Unknown to Kevin, two men were sitting at the same corner but from a short distance away.

They too were having some meals. Except its Italian food.

The first was a tall bearded man having a plate of spaghetti with sauce. The other was a short man with toque as he eats two pizza slices.

"You know, Harry. This sure beats robbing houses including flooding the sinks."

"Oh, shut up, Marv." As Harry bites his pizza, he spots a familiar face from far away. "Well, I'll be damn. Marv! Look who it is."

After Marv munched his spaghetti, he also spots the familiar person.

As they looked at each other, they both grinned with a small laugh. Before they leave and pursue Kevin, they manage to finish their meals and head over to him.

Kevin cleaned off the food tray and proceeded to leave. But when he turned the other way, his face was filled with shock upon seeing two vaguely familiar pair of thugs.

It was Marv and Harry. The Wet Bandits. And, they are in hot pursuit of him.

"Oh, crap! I gotta get out of here!" He ran out of the food court and headed to the glass elevator.

"C'mon! Let's get him!" ordered Harry to Marv as they hunt down Kevin.

Much to their dismay, Kevin was able to reach the glass elevator. As they watch him descend one floor at a time, they've come up with a plan.

"There's another one on the other side. C'mon" said Harry to Marv as they locate the second glass elevator and continue to prey on Kevin.

It nearly took a while for both Kevin and the Wet Bandits to be lowered from the elevators and onto the main floor.

Kevin with the first to reach the bottom floor and exited the building.

The Wet Bandits were not too far behind as they catch-up.

Kevin than headed onto the Magnificent Mile, which is off by 835 North Michigan Avenue. He reached the crosswalk, but it was full of pedestrians just waiting for the lights to change.

He turned to see, if the Wet Bandits are still chasing him. To his surprise, they still are.

As soon as the sign said 'WALK', he went onto the crosswalk. Just as Harry and Marv whack him from behind.

He stumbled. When he got up, Marv restrains him and Harry starts throwing blows to the gut and then the face.

Therefore, the fight between the three men is in the middle of the road and the traffic was halted.

Everyone emerged from their vehicles and watched the brawl commence.

Elsewhere from a few blocks away, Peter and Kate are on 800 North Michigan Avenue for several hours and still haven't found Kevin.

Kate's worriness over Kevin was starting to worsen. "Peter, I don't think we're going to find him. We should have never been this hard on Kevin."

"Take it easy, Honey. We'll think of something."

As Peter starts to cogitate with Kate, Buzz and Fuller have noticed a lot of people running north. This had triggered their curiosity.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Fuller opened the window and asked a local pedestrian about the sudden commotion that's occurring. "Excuse me but, what's happening?"

The gentleman in black replied, while catching his breath. "There's a fight going on at 835 North Michigan Avenue. Apparently, a guy's getting beaten up by a pair of thugs." After he was finished, he resumed to run.

Fuller turned back to them. "He says there's a fight happening between two thugs and a guy. I wonder who they are."

"A fight?" thought Peter. Than his cell phone rang. He right away answered it. "Hello?"

"Peter, this is Frank. Turn on your radio. It's very important."

As soon as they turned it on, the broadcaster spoke.

_"We interrupt this program to bring you a special news bulletin. Two men described known as the Wet Bandits are physically attacking a young citizen in the middle of 835 North Michigan Avenue..."_

This had caught Buzz's attention. "The Wet Bandits? Isn't that what Kevin told us?"

Peter and Kate stared at Buzz for a brief moment. And then at each other. By putting the pieces altogether, they've realized of whom the Wet Bandits are beating up on.

"KEVIN!"

Back on the street, Kevin is getting manhandled by Marv and Harry. He tried his best to fight back, but they prove to be too overwhelming. He was on his knees and his face was bruised up.

Marv and Harry start teasing at him.

"C'mon, kid. Is that you all got? You can't beat us without those stupid traps of yours."

"Yeah. You fight like a girl!"

Kevin staggered to get up from the beating that he took. He wiped the blood from his mouth. "I don't care. You're the ones that fight like girls."

They were un-satisfied with his remark.

So, Marv punches him in the stomach and restrains him again.

Harry grinned. "I'm going to enjoy this." He punches him in the face and once again to his gut with a knee.

He kept on beating up Kevin when he and Marv didn't notice that Peter, Kate, Buzz and Fuller are heading in their direction.

As Kevin's family arrive on the scene after going past the crowd, they are shocked to see Kevin getting pulverized by the pair known as the Wet Bandits that Kevin had mentioned.

Both Peter and Buzz are enraged.

"That's it! I've had enough! Let's go, Buzz!"

"Yeah!"

Marv kept restraining Kevin which allowed Harry to continue on with the beat down. He enjoys seeing Kevin getting mauled until he sees two people coming up from behind Harry's back. "Uh, Harry."

"What now, Marv?"

He motions to him the two people and once he turned around, he gets cloaked by Peter's fist.

This gave the opportunity for Kevin to elbow Marv in the ribs and reunite with his family.

Kevin hugged his dad.

"Oh, Kevin! We were so worried about you!" Peter told him.

"We've got other things to worry about. Them." Kevin points at the enemies that had followed and also trying to rob their house from a long while back.

Peter stared at Harry's face. "Hey, aren't you the cop that I saw five years ago?"

"No, I was posing as a cop. So, I've gained access to your security number and everybody else's in your neighborhood. Pretty crafty, eh?" Harry informed.

When Peter understood the actions surrounding the Wet Bandits that Kevin had verified, he gripped his fist and stood at Harry's face. "You've got a lot of nerve breaking into my house and harming Kevin."

"So, what? He's still pathetic" Harry added by laughing.

With that, Peter punches him in the stomach and then spears him to the ground where he starts throwing shots at his face.

Marv tries to intervene with a crowbar in hand. But, Kevin and Buzz tackles him down.

They kept the Wet Bandits occupied until the police arrived.

Harry and Marv were handcuffed by the authorities and are sent back to prison for aggravated assault.

With the Wet Bandits back in custody, Kevin breathed a sigh of relief.

Kate jumped from out of the crowd and hugged him warmly. "Oh, Kevin! I'm so sorry."

He smiled at her. "I still love you, Mom."

Kate smiled back and so did Peter, Buzz and Fuller.

Peter replied. "Let's go home."

Back at the McCallister's, the entire family greeted Kevin's welcomed return with a huge feast.

By toasting their wine, Peter makes a proclamation. "Kevin, it's great to have you back. And, I also apologize including the rest of us."

"Thanks. Although..." Kevin hangs his head down.

Kate was curious. "What's the matter, Kevin?"

He responded. "I still felt bad after what happened to Old Man Marley. In fact, he never really murdered his family. He was actually a nice guy. Of course, if that weren't enough, he doesn't speak to his son any longer because of an argument they had. If it hadn't been for him, the Wet Bandits would've abused me even further."

Kate stroked his hair. "Now, look. Mr. Marley is in peace, right now. You shouldn't take this hard on yourself."

"I know, but still."

Buzz piqued up. "Kevin, I can't believe I'm going to say this but, you seriously did a good job handling those jerks while we were away. And, I guess I was wrong about Old Man Marley."

Kevin smiled back.

"Okay. Now since that's been settled, let's dig in!" said Peter as everybody chowed down on the feast.

After dinner, Kevin looked at the window to see Old Man Marley's granddaughter walking down the sidewalk.

She stopped to see Kevin at the window. With a huge smile, she waved at him and he waved back.

Kate noticed Kevin staring at the window. "Kevin?"

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Who were you seeing?"

He answered. "The Old Man Marley's granddaughter."

She peeked at the window to see her waving. She too waved back.

After that, the young girl strode back into the house next door.

Kate looked at Kevin with a small sparkle in her eyes. "Kevin, I almost lost you from those thieves. I'm so glad that you are safe."

"Thanks, Mom. I hate to lose you and Dad as well. You mean everything to me."

As a result, Kate hugged him deeply.

Kevin's secret was no longer hidden from his family. The Wet Bandits are back in prison, once more. Old Man Marley is at peace and everything was back to normal for the McCallister's.


End file.
